legofandomcom_da-20200214-history
BIONICLE
BIONICLE er en konstruktion tema med en række sæt med TECHNIC stykker. Temaet blev indført i 2001 og oprindeligt indstillet i 2010, bliver afløst af Hero Factory. Det er velkendt blandt LEGO community for den ekstreme popularitet det havde, da det var i butikkerne, før sin pause. Ved 2015 vil afbrydelse ende og nye sæt vil blive frigivet. Historie Omkring BIONICLE normalt tilskrives TECHNIC linje, på grund af inddragelse af TECHNIC specifikke elementer og bygge-styles, selvom bliver en stort set uafhængig produktserie. Sættene var bundet sammen af en omfattende original historie, der er centreret omkring biomekaniske figurer, såsom Toa, er almindeligvis store, kraftfulde væsener, der normalt tjener til gode. De primære antagonister er de onde Makuta krigere, der er tjenere Makuta Teridax, Miserix, eller nogen af de andre leder af Makuta-Broderskabet, selvom Makuta ikke altid var onde. Historien understreger de tre dyder: fællesskab, pligt og skæbne. BIONICLE er en af de mest succesfulde og længst varende LEGO brandet serie med "frelst" selskabet i 1999 gennem 2001 finansielle krise. Navnet "BIONICLE" er kort for The Bio'logical Chro'nicle (på dansk Den Biologiske Krønike). Oprindelse og indledende begreber LEGO Company var ikke klarer sig godt i slutningen af 1990'erne, og besluttede, at en LEGO tema med en historie vil appellere til børn. Deres første forsøg på at gøre så var Star Wars linje, som blev en øjeblikkelig succes, men de krævede royaltybetalinger til Lucasfilm koster LEGO dyrt. Selskabet besluttede at de havde brug for en original historie, skabt af LEGO gruppen selv og lavet til at appellere primært til drenge i alderen 8-12. Mange ideer blev postuleret af LEGO design personale. Dens endelige valg var at basere en ny historie på Throwbot (eller "Slizers" i Europa) og RoboRiders temaer. De blev designet med TECHNIC stykker, men indeholdt innovative bold-og socket leddene, aldrig før anvendt af LEGO. Endnu vigtigere er, de antydede historier, de RoboRiders især. Den planlagte linje ville have en mere oprindelige stykker, samt nogle genbrugte dele fra tidligere linjer. BIONICLE linjen var oprindeligt at være med titlen "Bone-cheferne for Voodoo Island", og det første år var at slutte med den Store Ånd opvågnen, men historien blev ændret til sidste syv år uden store Aand opvågnen, og to år efter det. En større indflydelse var Bob Thompson, lederen af BIONICLE historien hold, som ændret navnene på de seks hovedpersoner fra økse, kniv, flamme, spark, krog, og klo til Lewa, Kopaka, Tahu, Pohatu, Gali, og Onua. Navnet blev også ændret til "BIONICLE". Ifølge Greg Farshtey: "Boneheads af Voodoo Island var en" arbejdstitel "til BIONICLE inden den endelige navn blev besluttet." Historien sidst begyndte at komme sammen. De seks canister sæt ville være Toa, der beskyttede Matoran landsbyboere og Turaga ældste fra den onde Makuta Teridax og hans Rahi håndlangere. For at gøre det, de først skulle overvinde en række udfordringer at hente Kanohi masker, som, når de indsamlede kan frigive stormagt. Indstillingen var øen Mata Nui. I 2001, blev BIONICLE løsladt og blev en smash hit i både Europa og USA. Ingen andre temaer på det tidspunkt var tæt på at mængden af overskuddet fra BIONICLE. Sættene var ledsaget af en række tegneserier, lastbil ture, en konkurrence for at opbygge en BIONICLE hjemmeside samt computer og videospil. En bemærkelsesværdig kendsgerning om år 2002 er, at Maori folk, vred på LEGOs manglende respekt for nogle af deres ord, sagsøges LEGO Company og vandt. Som følge heraf blev mange tegn navne ændres (dvs. blev Maku ændret til Macku, Huki til Hewkii, etc.). LEGO brugt dette til at skabe idéen om Naming Day Ceremony, hvor modig Matoran modtage længere og bedre navne, selvom de stadig udtales det samme. Takua, der havde gemt alle seks af de landsbyer, ikke blev omdøbt, så han havde sin egen private "ceremoni", hvor han omdøbte sin Ussal Krabbe fra Puku til Pewku. Udgivelse Historie 2001 Ved begyndelsen af 2001, Rahi, skabninger i BIONICLE saga, blev løsladt. Hver af dem kom i kasser og havde en eller flere let aftagelige Kanohi masker. Hvert sæt medfølger to Rahi. Den Rahi var i stand til at banke off masken i den anden Rahi ved hjælp af en af sine angreb, såsom 8549 Tarakava boksning med sine lange arme eller 8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra lancere deres hoveder frem. Derefter Turaga blev tilgængelige. De var landsbyens ældste af øen Mata Nui og de vejlede Matoran. Den Turaga var tilgængelige i små kasser. Deres højre arm med deres personale kunne svinge ved at trykke på en løftestang ned på ryggen. De kom også som Kabaya kampagner, fyldt med slik. McDonalds fastfood-restaurant linje frigivet forfremmelser af indbyggerne på øen, kaldet Matoran. De var meget lille og alle havde i alt otte stykker. De kunne lancere en Bambus diskette med deres våben, svarende til Slizers (også kaldet Throwbots), som også var i stand til at kaste brand diske med armene. Den Matoran kom i Polybags. Den sidste udgivelse af året var Toa, senere kaldet Toa Mata, der var større, med gear-bevægelse og store våben. Den vigtigste funktion introduceret i dette år var de Masker, som indrømmet særlige evner til Toa, såsom vand-vejrtrækning eller ekstra styrke. Maskerne var samlerobjekt, der har forskellige farver og former. Specielle masker pakker omfattede guld og sølv Kanohi. De Kanohi masker blev fastgjort til ansigt med en uregelmæssig knop, hvilket gør dem nemme at tage af. På denne måde kunne de tegn til formål at ramme masken modstanderen. Beholderen låg i Toa Mata havde akslede huller til at holde fast i aksler, der på skift holder Toa ansigter med deres totem seks forskellige masker af en form. 2002 De første udgivelser fra 2002 var Bohrok, insectoid væsener kontrolleres af gummi hjerne-lignende Krana. Ved at trykke ned en løftestang på bagsiden af hver Bohrok, kunne dens hoved snap ud. Hovedpladen kunne åbnes for at afsløre sin Krana ved at trykke på øjnene. Ved at overlade frontpladen åbne og trykker armen kunne Bohrok lancere sin Krana på en modstander. Krana kunne monteres på en figur hoved, på samme måde som en Kanohi. Den Bohrok var også i stand til at rulle ind i en kugle, og med hjælp af en særlig pind den Bohrok kunne hænges op inde i sin ovale dunk. Billedet af sættet kunne skrælles at afsløre hængende Bohrok indeni. Den Bohrok var ledsaget af den mindre Bohrok Va, svarer i størrelse til Turaga, og pakket i kasser. De bar hvilende former af Krana. Ved udgangen af året, Toa Nuva, transformerede former af Toa Mata, blev indført. De omfattede sølv rustning og større, mere glatte masker, som ikke kommer fra Toa ansigter så let. De svingede sølv ændringer af deres tidligere våben, for eksempel Toa Mata Galis kroge omdannet til vand akser. Deres canister låg havde nye designs og kan stables. De havde også aksler huller i låget, som de gjorde i 2001. 2003 I foråret 2003 blev den Bohrok-Kal frigivet. De bar Krana-Kal, som i udseende er blankere metalliske versioner af Krana. Den Bohrok-Kal har samme størrelse og form af Bohrok, med lidt forskellige våben og nogle sølv rustning, med deres hoveder viser symbol på deres elementært Bohrok gruppe. Deres dunke var hovedsagelig det samme design som den Bohrok så godt, har en pind at hænge Bohrok-Kal op. I andet halvår af 2003, Rahkshi blev indført, idet en gruppe på seks krigere Makuta, styret af samleobjekter slug-lignende skabninger, der hedder Kraata. Hver af disse Rahkshi kom i en af de seks standard farver. Hver Rahkshi svingede en enestående personale med kraften fra deres Kraata. Deres chassisplade kan vendes åben for at afsløre Kraata indeni. Den Kraata kom også i pakker. De havde forskellige beføjelser og magt niveauer, afhængigt af deres farve og deres mønster. De Rahkshi containere var trekantet og kan stables. Lågene fremhævede nicher og huller til at passe alle seks typer af en Kraata i det. Der er op til seksogtredive Kraata variationer. I 2003 blev fire ikke-dunk sæt frigivet. 8593 Makuta omfattede den primære antagonist, Makuta, i et af sine forskellige former, bærer en personale skygge. Han bærer sort, rødgods, og rød rustning. 8594 Jaller og Gukko og 8595 Takua og Pewku hver omfattede en Matoran med en ombygget design (nogle af disse genopbygget Matoran blev udgivet som enkeltstående sæt) med en tam Rahi. 8596 Takanuva Inkluderet en speciel, Toa Nuva-formet figur med kobber rustning og en kobber Maske Lys, plus hans køretøjet, Ussanui. 2004 I 2004, form og formen af Toa og Matoran ændret helt. Toa Metru var større, bruges næsten helt forskellige stykker, og havde nye våben og nye masker. En af de mest markante ændringer var en ny leder med en balljoint, der kunne knytte til nogen masker undtagen fra før Toa Nuva (og senere Toa Inika). Tilpasning af Rahkshis ben design med sine poseable knæ blev Toa Metrus hele ens ben bygget på bold-og-socket design, med en ny dobbeltsidet hofteled element. Ud over poseable knæ, Toa Metru havde poseable albuer så godt. Beholderne i Toa var runde, med skruelåg. Ved at kombinere to låg en Matoran Sphere kan skabes, anvendes i historien til at transportere Matoran. Den Matoran kom i små kasser. De bar remakes af 2001 Turaga masker, men med nye farver, og havde større organer. De var de første BIONICLE sæt bølge at have en ensartet våben, kaldet Kanoka diskette Launcher, der affyrede Kanoka diske, svarende til Bamboo Diske Matoran 2001 og de Diske Slizers (eller Throwbots). De Kanoka diske, som kom i en ammunition pakke kaldet 8613 Kanoka Disk Launcher Pack, havde en tre-cifret kode trykt på dem som angav oprindelsen, evnen og kraften for hver skive. I sommer, blev de Vahki frigivet. Disse sikkerhedsforanstaltninger robotter kunne fyre Kanoka diske fra munden og kunne forvandle fra et tobenet gå-tilstand til en firbenet jagt tilstand. Deres sekundære våben var stabe med særlige beføjelser, de kunne påføre på deres mål Armene kunne rotere med et hjul på ryggen, meget lig den Rahkshi. Den Vahki fastsætter også inkluderet Kanoka Club koder til at komme ind på Bionicle.com, trykt på et pap stykke. Deres dunke var trekantede, med et gennemsigtigt låg i deres respektive farver. 2005 I 2005, blev den Toa Hordika frigivet sammen med Visorak. Det varierede i flere lande, som er fastsat linje kom ud først; Toa var den første linje udgivet i USA. Toa Hordika var den første Toa at have ensartede våben, som blev kaldt Rhotuka spinnere. De kunne blive lanceret ved at trække en zipcord fra et element, som spinners blev monteret. De Rhotuka spinnere havde en kode, der består af Matoran bogstaver og tal for at angive på BIONICLE.dk som Kanoka Club kode. Beholderne i Toa Hordika var næsten rund, har nogle nitter på siden. Låget blev skruet på toppen af beholderen, og havde plads til at placere to Rhotuka. Den edderkop-lignende Visorak også anvendt Rhotuka spindere monteret på ryggen. Derudover ved at trykke på ryggen af den Visorak ned, ville deres knibtang åbne og lukke. Deres dunke svarede til dem af Toa Hordika. Lågene havde en gennemsigtig plast kuppel, der kan fjernes for at fjerne en Rhotuka spinderen. Disse havde også en kode trykt på dem. Også i 2005, blev legesæt indført modeller af store bygninger og køretøjer i BIONICLE universet, med en stor mængde af både systemet og TECHNIC. De tal, der indgår i disse sæt ikke har nogen koblingspunkterne og bestod af to dele: figur og dens våben. Titanerne var pakket i storkasser, som alle dem, herunder Rhotuka Spinnere og ikke-specialiserede stykker for deres øverste ben og torso. 2006 I løbet af foråret 2006, er indført Piraka. De fremhævede lys-up øjne, glød-in-the-mørke ansigter, gummi pigge, og et nyt våben kaldet Zamor sfære løfteraket som affyrede plastikkugler kaldet Zamor sfærer. Den sekundære våben af Piraka var en dobbeltsidet våben, som kunne vendes i figurens hånd. 8903 Zaktan, for et eksempel, figurerede en sekundær våben med en tre-bladet saks på den ene og knibtang på den anden side. Deres dunke var grå kugle med en skrues låg. Låget indeholdt lys-up okular og det skulle tages ud, før den kan sættes i modellen Der var også en plast støber af den respektive Piraka hovedet, hvilket kunne også fjernes fra låget, selvom det var ikke kompatibel med enhver TECHNIC stykke. Derudover disse var de første store BIONICLE tallene ikke at bruge redskaber til at flytte deres arme. Toa Inika, som blev udgivet i sommeren 2006 gennemført en modificeret version af Zamor Launcher: Det havde en ekstra brik, der gjorde den i stand til at holde fire Zamor-kugler på én gang, i stedet for én. De Zamor Sfærernes inkluderet i Toa Inika kom i farverne orange, blå og grøn. Toa Inika sekundære våben, selv om de anvendes som et primært var strobe lys værktøj, der glødede enten rød, blå eller grøn. Det kan aktiveres ved at trykke på en lille sort knap på siden af våbnet. Sættet kom med aftagelige batterier til værktøjet. Hver leder af Toa blev designet med en gummi maske, og kunne ikke acceptere nogen anden maske. Dette forårsagede problemer for nogle bygherrer, der ønskede at bruge de nye masker på brugerdefinerede tegn, men ønskede den oprindelige øjenfarve af denne karakter, ikke den grønne fra Toa Inika. Toa Inika dunke havde to dele på toppen. Den nederste del kunne holde de fire Zamor-kugler og strobe-lys våben. Den øverste del fastgøres alt på plads. De sider af beholderne viste ordet "BIONICLE" på dem. Fem titaner blev frigivet på dette tidspunkt, som alle bevogtede Maske Life. To af dem var Axonn og Brutaka, venner, som var vendt fjender. Axonn, som navnet er baseret ud af "økse", er mørk rød og sølv og bærer et dobbelt-bladet økse. Brutaka er mørkeblå og guld og bærer en dobbelt-ended sværd. Tre af Titanerne bevogtet hulen til masken af livet. Den ene var Umbra, baseret på det latinske "skygge", og havde masken af Matoran opkaldt Garan. Han bar en dobbelt-bladet sværd, den ene ende var sammensat af Hewkii s strobe-lys sværd, og den anden ende blev foretaget fra Matoro er. En anden yderst sjælden titan, som er opkaldt Irnakk, og havde en gylden ryg med gyldne Zamor sfærer. En anden titan sæt inkluderet Vezon og Fenrakk. Vezon bærer en Piraka-lignende maske med en version af Maske Livets fusioneret til bagsiden af det, og han bærer personale fusion. Den Vezon og Kardas sæt, herunder stykker fra Axonn, Brutaka og Vezon og Fenrakk, består en af de største BIONICLE karakterer endnu set, den 14 tommer Kardas drage. Sælges også på dette tidspunkt var seks Voya Nui Matoran, pakket i små kasser, og Zamor pakker fyldt med bronze, sølv og guld Zamor-kugler. Derudover dette år var der fire legesæt, og mange salgsfremmende sæt. 2007 Indtil dette tidspunkt, hver serie af kardæsker sæt havde den samme type krop (ben, arme, fødder, torso), og de eneste store forskelle var i masker, farver og våben. I 2007, selv om serien havde nogle ensartede karakteristika, hver bølge havde variation i hver figurs arme, ben, torso og rustning. I begyndelsen af 2007, blev det Barraki frigivet. Den Barraki gennemført blæksprutte løfteraketter, der lancere orange og blå hav blæksprutter, og en sekundær våben ligesom kløer eller sværd. Den Barraki alle har knibtang foran munden, hvilket giver dem en vand creature-lignende udseende. Beholderne har låget på bunden, der ligner en sten, og en gennemsigtig kardæsker del repræsenterer luftbobler. Beholderne er skrå lidt til siden. Toa Mahri blev frigivet i tredje kvartal af 2007. De bar Cordak Blasters der affyret røde Cordak missiler. Den Cordak Blaster er baseret på et pumpesystem, ved at skubbe bag på Blaster kom Cordak missil flyver ud. Toa gennemført også en sekundær våben, ligesom et skjold eller en talon, undtagen for 8910 Kongu, der udøvede en anden Cordak blaster. Deres dunke var sammensat af en stor plastik ramme og en gennemsigtig plast vindue. Bag den var der et pap stykke med billedet af sættet og plastposer indeholdende stykkerne. Beholderen / kasse blev forseglet med et andet pap brik på bagsiden, der viser den indstillede fra et andet synspunkt. Den Matoran og Hydruka af Mahri Nui kom i små kasser. Der var to Matoran og to Hydruka rådighed. The Titans blev også pakket i kasser. Siderne af kasserne blev dekoreret med billedet af et rustent metal stel. Disse titaner fremhævede også den første forekomst af en maske med en aftagelig aksel indtil da alle aksler på maskerne blev fastsat i dem. Dette år markerede også afslutningen på BIONICLE legesæt, med 8925 Barraki Deepsea Patrol, 8926 Toa Undersea Attack og 8927 Toa Terrain Crawler er den sidste legesæt frigivet. 2008 I januar 2008 blev Phantokaerne og Av-Matoranerne indført. De tre Toa Nuva af denne wave var bevæbnet med Midak Skyblasters, som kan skyde sølvfarvede Zamor-kugler, der skulle repræsentere kugler af lysenergi. Den første halvdel af året var koncentreret om kampen i himlen, så Toa, Makuta og Matoran havde alle midler til flyvning. De tre Phantoka Makuta gennemført Tridax Pods, som var appelsin transparente kugler, som kan "eksplodere" ved at ramme jorden, frigiver Shadow igler, som kan dræne lyset af et væsen, gøre dem til en "skygge" væsen. Den Phantoka kardæsker design indeholder en plastboks med låg og en plastik ramme, der repræsenterer rock-kolonner, der kan monteres på siden. Disse beholdere kan ikke stables. Den eneste bokssæt af denne første bølge var 8697 Toa Ignika, det første sæt til at omfatte Ignika Maske of Life, selv om det var Sølv snarere end dens sædvanlige guld. I løbet af sommer 2008 blev, det Mistika frigivet. Ligesom Phanotka, denne linje featured tre Toa og tre Makuta. Toa, samt Makuta, gennemføres Nynrah Ghost Blasters med gummi projektiler i enten lime eller sølv. Den Makuta blev udgivet som en muteret form af deres oprindelige selv, men også de bar Kanohi masker, selvom muterede til insekt hoved-lignende former. Beholderne af de seks Mistika featured et låg med en Kanohi Ignika på siden. Den Ignika havde to sider: den ene side var arret og rå, de skader den Ignika modtaget rettidigt. Den anden side var glat og uden nogen ar, udseendet det havde, da det blev oprettet. Beholderne havde et hak i bunden, så de kunne stables. Den Matoran var den største Matoran til at blive frigivet, men også dem med de mindste stykker, alle af dem har 14 stykker, undtagen 8947 Radiak. De havde ikke ensartede våben eller endda ensartede midler til flyvningen, Av-Matoran eller Matoran of Light, havde jetpacks, mens Shadow Matoran havde sorte bat-lignende vinger. Deres dunke var en blanding af boksen og kardæsker: Den øverste og nederste del var en plastik stykke, formet som klipper. Den midterste del var dog lavet af pap med et billede af sættet trykt på det. 2009 I foråret 2009 blev, den Glatorian udgivet sammen med seks Agori og to Titan sæt, 8990 Fero og Skirmix og 8991 Tuma. Den Glatorian alle svingede Thornax Opsendelse med gummi Thornax frugter som projektiler. De har også alle havde sekundære (og undertiden tertiære) våben. Snarere end at have masker fastgjort på ansigtet, disse tal havde hjelme, der var tilknyttet fra toppen. Lågene deres dåser havde en ukendt mønster, som kan stables under anvendelse af bunden af en anden kardæsker. I sommeren 2009, Glatorian Legends blev løsladt med 8989 Mata Nui iført en gul Ignika. Disse apparater havde også Thornax løfteraketter og sekundære våben. Deres beholderne havde en anden låg mønster, men kan også stables. De Agori sæt havde en stor lighed med 2008 Matoran sæt de, der har næsten samme design, styktællingen og pris. Deres dunke ikke var forskellige fra de Matoran dunke enten undtagen farven. Fjederen Titan og sommer køretøj sæt blev pakket i kasser. Stykket tælle og pris øges med antallet af køretøjet: V1, V3, V7, V5, V9, og XV1. Køretøjerne havde også alle en Thornax løfteraket, 8995 Thornatus V9 og 8996 Skopio XV-1 med ekstra "force Blastere", som var det samme våben som 2008 Midak Skyblasters. I sommeren 2009 var der også en Titan Mata Nui sæt frigivet, med en gylden Ignika. Dette sæt var større, men i historien repræsenterer Mata Nui i sin oprindelige størrelse, ikke så stor som det sæt var. På grund af frigivelsen af den fjerde film var der en Brickmaster forfremmelse frigives: 20012 Click på den Scarabax bille, der blev venner med Mata Nui. 2010 I 2010 sagaen kun featured seks sæt udgivelser grund til slutningen af BIONICLE: BIONICLE Stars. Sættene brik tæller varierede fra 15 til 21 stykker. Sættene brugte det samme system som i 2008 Matoran og Agori 2009, men med rustning på brystet og skuldre. Hvert sæt indeholdt et stykke af Golden Armour, som i-historie blev båret af Tahu. Dette sæt linje afse ensartet varierede våben, ligesom Kanoka Disk løfteraketter 2004 eller 2006 Zamor løfteraketter. I stedet havde de forskellige våben, svarende til 2001-2003 sagaen. Hvert sæt indeholdt en karakter fra et sted i historien tidligere. Stjerner bragt fornyelse af Tahu, Takanuva, Gresh og Skrall og trak Skakdi Nektann og den gule Rahkshi af Varme syn ind i historien. Beholderne var mindre end tidligere udgivet beholderne. Låget fremhævede en Skrall skjold symbol, kort over dalen af labyrinten. Bunden af beholderne havde et hak for at stable dem. Afslutning af linje BIONICLE sæt som helhed sluttede i 2010, med de sidste sæt er, at de BIONICLE Stars, anført af Jan Faltum Global BIONICLE direktør i sit brev. Ifølge ham, en nyere, mere fleksibel buildable figur ejendom, der frembringes af de samme mennesker, der var ansvarlig for BIONICLE, vil der blive skabt til at erstatte BIONICLE, at systemet er Hero Factory. BIONICLE historie vil stadig blive opdateret af lang tid BIONICLE forfatter Greg Farshtey på BIONICLEstory.com. Derudover har der været en hel del nyere pop-ups af metallet præmie objekter. En fast-guld Hau, og Sterling sølv Krana Kal, og en hvid metal Krana Kal er alle blevet bortauktioneret på eBay for nylig, muligvis på grund af det faktum, at BIONICLE sæt nu er afsluttet. Selvom Bionicle stoppet gøre produkter, Greg Farshtey fortsatte stadig historien om BIONICLEstory.com indtil 2013, når sitet (i øjeblikket tilgængelig her) blev taget ned. Dette efterlod mange spørgsmål ubesvarede, og en historie føljetoner ufærdige. Nedlægning af BIONICLE i 2011-2014 Hero Factory blev generelt anset BIONICLEs afløser, selvom først Ben 10: Alien Force blev anset for at være udskiftning af BIONICLE. Hero Factory blev udgivet i august 2010 og er udstyret med fabriksfremstillede robot helte, der ved første blev foretaget hovedsagelig af samme design som BIONICLE Stars undertema tegn (det sidste legetøj-line og historie for BIONICLE), så de var meget enklere at bygge. Beholderne ligner BIONICLE 2010 Angive dunke, også med undtagelse af forskellige låg. Hero Factory tegn omfattede nye ben, torso, fod, og rustning forme. Skurkene havde bøjning ben motiv fra Toa Metru, men som regel med kun 2008 Matoran lemmer som arme. I 2011, blev Hero Factory 2.0 introduceret, med et nyt system baseret på nye grenelementer, fremme Hero Factorys stil fra BIONICLE. Reboot i 2015 BIONICLE blev genudgivet i januar 2015 som et reboot. Det er en ny historie, som foregår på den mytiske ø Okoto, hvor maskemagerne Ekimu og Makuta laver masker til øens indbyggere. Makuta var jaloux på grund af den ære hans bror Ekimu fik, og han besluttede sig for at lave en maske som bar alle øens seks elementkræftet, og brød derved den hellige tradition om, at masker aldrig bør bære mere end én kraft. Dog blev Makuta overtaget af mørke kræfter, da han tog masken på. Ekimu var tvunget til at slå masken af Makutas ansigt, hvilket forårsagede en chokbølge, der spredte de to maskemagere og deres kreationer rundt på øen. Historien har igen de seks Toaer, Tahu, Gali, Kopaka, Pohatu, Onua, og Lewa i fronten. De blev kaldt til Okoto af øens indbyggere ved hjælp af Tidsmasken, og blev sendt ned fra himlen som kometer og landede på Okoto. Toaerne, som bliver kaldt Mestrene, finder deres gyldne masker og kæmper mod de onde Kranieedderkopper og deres leder. Elementet luft er udskiftet med "Jungle", men Lewa har stadig magten over vinden såvel som planter. Alle sæt er bygget ud af de dele, der er indført i ''Hero Factory''s CCBS-system. Liste over BIONICLE apparater og produkter Kategori:Temaer * Kategori:Temaer fra 2001